To Serve
by Silver Miko
Summary: Aoshi, a pleasure slave, is given to young Queen Misao as evil forces plot to destroy her...will Aoshi be her savior or her downfall?
1. A Gift

Author's Notes: Oh for the love of Aoshi-sama! Here I go again. Mou... but that darn Anne Bishop's 'Black Jewels Trilogy' got me all inspired...as did my heroine/im muse shin. Leather anytime, dude.   
  
So yes, I'm going to warn ya all now, this will get dark, not in too bad ways..more in the "darkly sensual" way as this is the style I'm drawing my inspiration from. This is DEFINITELY not for the kiddies.   
  
I always suggest to anyone to read Anne Bishop's 'Black Jewels Trilogy'. It consists of in order: Daughter of the Blood, Heir to the Shadows, and Queen of Darkness.   
  
I say this because Aoshi's is very based on Daemon Sadi from these books. 'Invisible Ring' is sort of a side story from the Jewels Trilogy. It's good too.  
  
That damn Dorothea SaDiablo. She's such a damn b*tch!  
  
Anywho...yes..  
  
***************************************************************  
  
TO SERVE   
  
by Silver Miko  
  
Chapter I: The Gift  
  
The sky was a pale blue giving way to lavenders as the sun had long since died over the lands. Watching the eerie calm from the black carriage window, the tall man closed his eyes. He was long since accustomed to quenching all desire of freedom. Only in his mind could he freely feel the air, the still perfection, the purity of the time between day and night. He could feel the fiery burn of the lash marks across his back as the coarse fabric of his shirt rubbed against the fresh wounds. He had lashed out, something that had become a rare occasion in his ten years of service.  
  
'Service, a polite term if there ever was one.' he thought darkly, his eyes like blue ice glaring at the forest in the distance.  
  
No, he was not a servant. He was a slave, a pleasure slave. A whore.   
  
It wasn't always like that. Once he had been free, a boy who had the whole world ahead of him....until the day Queen Yumi Komagata saw him. She saw potential and he had been capture at the age of twelve and forced into her service. He had been put under the control of the Obedience Choker, the thick black leather band around his neck that send blinding pain through his body when his sadistic owner saw the need to punish or beckon him. Maybe that was one of the things that had molded him into who he was today, the most sought after pleasure slave in Yumi's court. The Sadist. Known to be both stunningly handome and stunningly cruel. A mix of beauty and horror.   
  
And after ten long years serving the bitch Queen, here he was on his way to the kingdom of Bluenight . Made a gift to be given it's new queen.  
  
'What are you up to, Yumi?' he wondered.  
  
  
  
Of all her slaves, she was most possessive of him, and it was quite costly for one night with him. His skills, however, were legendary and he was sure she had gained quite a profit from him over the years. He deduced that she was hoping he would destroy this new, young queen. Or it was possible that this queen was even a bigger bitch than Yumi. Ever since she took up Shishio as her Consort, he was no longer 'in her favor'.  
  
'How interesting. Yumi is a bigger fool than I thought.' he mused, a smirk gracing his stoic face.   
  
If she thought he was going to be used as one of her pawns, she was sadly mistaken. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the stiff leather inside of the coach. Whatever Yumi was up to, he would just have to throw her plans awry. And maybe, he thought with a wry smirk that had been known to fill panic in many, just maybe he would amuse himself showing his new owner just why he was called 'The Sadist'.  
  
A thought crossed his mind, the words of the gypsy mystic Megumi ringing through his mind.  
  
'Your fate awaits you...in her hands as hers does in yours. She has the power to change your bonds.'   
  
Always cryptic, there was always something haunting in the woman's maroon colored eyes. She was an attractive looking woman, with long black hair and a curvaceous figure. She was one of the few women who didn't demand his services, but then Megumi was smart. She knew the consequences of a night with him. Aside from that she had once mentioned she too was destined to meet someone she would be bound to for life.   
  
She deserved more than to be trapped in Yumi's court, seen as a laughing stock.   
  
  
  
Meet his fate? He had long ago ceased to believe in fate and destiny, when he watched those men without mercy slide a sword into his mother's heart. He remembered the haunted look in her eyes when they took him away, as if she saw the pain and suffering he would endure since that day forward.  
  
He shifted, feeling the whip marks once more and stifled a curse.  
  
Queens...he hated the whole lot of them.   
  
Perhaps this new one would indeed entertain him.  
  
Yumi sighed in content has she leaned back in her throne, a smirk on her face. Aoshi would soon arrive to his destination and hopefully cause trouble. Such a perfect weapon he was, a cold, heartless bastard who could most likely seduce anyone he pleased too, which was never the case really. He was still very skilled despite his frigidness, making her wonder what he was like in heated passion. She had never seen any warm side of Aoshi, he was always cold. Her curiosity had waned, especially now that Shishio was her Consort. He was a man with passion. With fire. And so she sent Aoshi to that young fool of a queen, with hopes of laying the seed of destruction.   
  
Soon, very soon, everything would be hers.   
  
"What deliciously malicious thoughts are circulating in your pretty little head?"   
  
Yumi turned her gaze to the tall man with long brown hair standing next to her throne.  
  
She smirked, tracing her fingers up and down his arm.  
  
"Oh, just how Aoshi might prove more efficient in another Queen's court."   
  
"Is that so?" Shishio murmured, stilling her fingers with one of his hands. His thumb made massaging circles around her hand, his eyes burning into her.  
  
Yumi stood up quickly, grabbing him roughly by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a throat-swabbing kiss.  
  
"Jealous?" she murmured against his lips.  
  
"Hardly, since I know he never truly bedded you."  
  
"And how do you know this?" she asked venomously.  
  
"I have my ways." he replied flatly, secretly enjoying her irritation.   
  
'It bothers you doesn't it? That you never really had him...oh well.' he thought.  
  
Yumi trailed her lips up and down the side of his neck suddenly.  
  
"My darling Shishio, you seem to forget...I am Queen and you..."  
  
She bit down hard, breaking skin and drawing blood.  
  
"Are my servant." she finished, licking the blood from her lips.  
  
Shishio grabbed her roughly, pulling her closer.  
  
"Then I think I want to serve you right now." he said, emphasizing the 'serve' part.  
  
Yumi didn't miss the innuendo. Licking her lips again she grinned.  
  
"I suppose I can sacrifice my throne for a temporary one."   
  
He didn't miss the meaning her words either as he sat on her throne, with her straddling him.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Aoshi's mouth was a grim line as he was escorted through the soft blue tinted hall leading to the throne room. He noted everything was blue-toned, once his favorite color when such things mattered. He recalled years ago being in a similar position, but at that time he had struggled. Now he simply followed passively, quietly. He noticed a couple of the palace guards eyeing the entourage with curiosity and confusion. It almost made him smirk. He shifted his wrists, which her clamped together in metal shackles. As they reached the throne room he noticed the lighting in it was soft, coming from chandeliers. A contrast to the dimness of Yumi's throne room. There were mirrors and decorative swords on the wall, and yet the room had a warm feel somehow.   
  
Suddenly he was wretched to his knees, made to face the floor.  
  
"Your majesty, we come baring a gift from Queen Yumi of Hexarc." one of his escorts said.   
  
"What gift may that be?" a voice, that of an old man, asked. Probably the Queen's advisor.  
  
"A pleasure slave, her best one."   
  
He heard a soft gasp and lifted his gaze to the throne...and felt himself drowning in the largest and bluest eyes he had ever seen.   
  
Skin like porcelain, hair like a raven's wing...she was...a child.   
  
"A...a pleasure slave?" the old man choked out.  
  
"Yes, this man here. Our Queen wished to send a gesture of friendship to you, Queen Misao."   
  
At that, Aoshi was jerked to his feet, never breaking his eye contact with the young queen.   
  
He didn't miss the nervous look in her face, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. There was panic there.  
  
"I..see. Please give your queen my thanks for her gift." she said, her voice an attempt at remaining even.   
  
His eyes never left hers as his escorts stepped to the throne to give her the ring that controlled his Obedience   
  
Choker. Even when the escorts removed his shackles his eyes still remained on her.  
  
'I will protect her, I will serve her!' his mind suddenly echoed, his thoughts stunning him. Where had that come from?  
  
Her gaze changed that to one of regal determination quickly.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked.  
  
"Aoshi." he replied.  
  
"Shiro, Kuro. Escort Aoshi to my chambers." she said, indicating the two guards to her left.   
  
"Yes your majesty." they replied, eying Aoshi warily.  
  
It was with no wonder, here he was a pleasure slave now owned by a child Queen.   
  
What WAS Yumi's game?   
  
He glanced once more at the young queen, who turned her gaze away from him.   
  
He narrowed his eyes as he was escorted away, and he wondered just what was in store for him.   
  
A child. He was now owned by a child.   
  
He wouldn't take her lightly, no. He knew age had no factor when it came cruelty, a lesson he had learned firsthand. They soon arrived at the Queen's chambers.   
  
He was ushered inside a large room decorated in soft blues and lavenders and furnished with wood. His gaze went habitually to the bed. It was large with navy and dark violet sheets and quilts and matching canopy. Cozy looking. He briefly wondered whether or not he would have to feel the material against his bare skin, and winced at his thoughts. A child..she was a child.  
  
He looked to the thin guard as he lightly rubbed his chaffed wrists.  
  
"How old is she?" he asked.  
  
"Fourteen." Shiro replied solemnly.   
  
Aoshi nodded and walked towards the chaise lounge and sat there, staring at nothing.  
  
Shiro and Kuro left him, doing their best to hide the disapproving glances. Aoshi was not offended. He understand their feelings. Here he was a pleasure slave from the court of Yumi Komagata, given to a fourteen year old.   
  
Did they really think he would perform his 'services' for her?  
  
He noticed a scent, a soft fragrance....it reminded him of the lillies his mother used to keep near a window long ago.   
  
Just who was this queen, this Misao? She did not seem frail, she had shown some strength in her words. Her guards were protective, making him wonder what she was like. Was she as cruel and heartless as the other queens?  
  
None the less, he didn't intend to take the time to find out.  
  
She was a child, there was no way she would outmatch his strength.  
  
This queen would learn right away what it was like to dance with the Sadist.  
  
And then he would escape.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
Sorry for shortness, but I want to end it there. So yeah, just to assure you guys..Misao is NOT going to be 14 for the entire fic, she will get older as this is going to span over years. And obviously, this is going to be lemony fresh. Really, you should of guessed at pleasure slave. ^^  
  
Oh, what is "sadistic" lil Aoshi-sama going to do?! Ohohohoho.... 


	2. Companion

Author's Note: Mmm..honestly..I didn't feel like working on this at the moment..but eh...might as well so I don't get hastled.  
  
***************************************  
  
To Serve  
  
by Silver Miko  
  
Chapter II: Companion  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao stifled a yawn as she walked down the long, empty hallway illuminated by the pale moonlight cascading through the windows. Along with the stress of running a kingdom, possibly threats, and court matters, she now had the recent events adding to her unease. A pleasure slave...  
  
'What is Queen Yumi thinking?' she pondered.  
  
She may be young, but she was not that naive. She knew Queen Yumi's character and felt there was more behind the gift. Could that man be an assassin? But...if that was the case, he would not wear the Obedience Choker. Furrowing her eyebrows, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and cracked her knuckles. She was worn out and tired, and thankful to finally be able to rest. She closed her eyes for a moment, and the image of the pleasure slave appeared.  
  
A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she sighed. Whatever the circumstances, the man was probably the most handsome one she'd ever seen. Blue eyes, black hair... but...there was something about him. A coldness.   
  
Opening and closing the door or her chambers she leaned against it and looked down at her feet.  
  
'A pleasure slave...what am I supposed to do with one?'   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands sliding against her neck softly.  
  
Her eyes shot open as she looked up into Aoshi's darkened face, noticing the eerie gleam in his eyes and the grim line of his mouth. He traced his fingers up and down the side of her neck before grasping her by the throat and moving his face closer to hers.  
  
"Do not scream, because I will have crushed your throat before your guards even reach the door."  
  
She gasped, eyes widened as her face went pale.   
  
"W..What..."  
  
"I will not serve you, or any other queen anymore. Relinquish the control to the Choker or I will snap your neck." he whispered harshly. He could feel her trembling, see the panic and fear in her seafoam blue orbs. A part of his mind frowned, wanting to ease those fears and let go of her...but his freedom was more important. Most other queens would probably fight, sneer, threaten.....  
  
But she remained utterly still in terror, like a frightened doe.   
  
Gripped by panic, Misao blindly acted....and used the Obedience Choker.  
  
Aoshi's eyes widened momentarily before he fell to his knees and groaned in pain, grabbing his head as his body shook. Misao watched him in shock, her fear forgotten as she fell to her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Are you all right?" she whispered, her voice quaking as she smoothed his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
He looked her in the eyes, surprised.   
  
No one had ever touched him with such gentleness.   
  
He didn't respond, and stood up on shaky legs, the pain still lingering. It was like being stuck by thundering, burning, stabbing....  
  
He never got used to the pain.  
  
"I....I'm so sorry." she murmured, biting her trembling lower lip.  
  
Aoshi looked at her once more, unsure of what to make of her. He had threatened her, hands wrapped around her delicate throat, and she was apologizing for hurting him in self-defense? Was she different from the others?   
  
"The pain is gone. Do not worry." he murmured, as he walked over to closest object to sit on, her bed. She turned her gaze away from his and walked to her dressor, pulling out a night gown and disappearing into another small room, emerging minutes later in a lavender, short-sleeved nightgown that fell her ankles.   
  
Aoshi realized he needed to get up, he was in a queen's bed, the last place he ever wanted to be. But his body protested as he tried to stand.  
  
"Please don't! I mean..it's all right for you to stay there." she said, walking over to the other side of the bed and climbing into it.  
  
He crawled over to her side weakly, sitting next to her.  
  
"And what do you want of me? I am yours now..." he murmured, turning on his side to face her.  
  
"I...while that is the case, I am not ready for those kinds of activities." she whispered, her face reddening.  
  
If he had the capability left, he might have smiled at that.  
  
"And I would prefer to not service a child."   
  
Misao narrowed her eyes at him and frowned.  
  
"I am hardly a child."  
  
Aoshi bowed his head in defeat.  
  
"Forgive me for my rudeness, your majesty." he murmured, the words laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Please just call me Misao. You obviously hold no respect for queens, so forcing you to call me as such would be rather pointless."  
  
He blinked, smirking.  
  
"I suppose."   
  
He layed his head back on the pillows, noting they were very comfortable. It was odd, he hadn't imagined he would be sharing a bed with a fourteen year old queen, especially one he had threatened minutes earlier.  
  
Misao for her part was confused by her actions. He had attacked her and threatened her...and yet...the slight desperation in his words, the image of him in pain...  
  
How many times had he been put through such pain? Enough to leave him full of bitterness? In that moment she had felt sorry for him. And also, in his eyes she had seen in briefly.  
  
A lonliness...one she understood all too well.   
  
"Aoshi...I am not in need of a pleasure slave at this time, so perhaps it would be best for you to act as my companion."  
  
"As you wish." he murmured, eyes starting to close. He was so tired.   
  
He heard the rustle of sheets as she pulled the covers over herself, and him. He could feel her shifting and heard her sigh softly and her breathing steadied, signalling she had fallen asleep.  
  
He felt her still shift and stilled when she had snuggled herself next to him, draping an arm over his chest and burying her face into the side of his arm. He wasn't sure why he responded, but he found himself wrapping an arm around her and holding her closer as he finally drifted off to sleep.   
  
************************  
  
Feeling warmth all over, Misao's eyes fluttered open as she felt the gentle warmth of sunlight on her face, and the strong warmth of Aoshi against her back. Her cheeks reddened when she realized she had curled up to him in her sleep, but his arms were wrapped around her so she wondered if perhaps he did not protest too much. With his eyes closed and his features relaxed, he appeared boyish and she began to wonder how old he was.   
  
She sat up and felt him shifting and watched as he opened his eyes and glanced up at her and sat up, rubbing a hand over his eyes.   
  
"Good morning, your..Misao." he corrected himself.  
  
"Good morning Aoshi." she replied, glancing away and feeling ackward. It was the first time she had ever shared a bed with a man. She shuffled out of bed and retrieved a robe from her dressor, yawning softly. She watched as Aoshi stood up and stretched and couldn't help but ask.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
He turned his gaze to her.  
  
"Twenty-two." he replied.  
  
Misao's eyes widened slightly and she smiled softly.  
  
"You look older than that. I suppose it's how you carry yourself, and well, you're rather tall and serious looking."   
  
He smirked at that. It was true, many assumed him to be older than he was because of his height and serious demeanor. He walked over to Misao and glanced down at her, lifting her long braid and toying with it.  
  
"You don't look your age either. You look younger than fourteen." he stated bluntly, amused by the annoyed expression that stole over her features.  
  
She moved away from him and crossed her arms, turning to back to him.  
  
"As my companion, I demand you NEVER repeat such insults again."   
  
He detected the slight playfullness in her voice and smirked.  
  
"As you wish my lady, I shall treat you as well as any gentleman would."  
  
She turned and smiled at him, her eyebrow arching.  
  
"Then I suppose I should call you Lord Aoshi, if you plan on being gentlemanly." she looked him over and sighed.  
  
"Is there a problem Misao?"  
  
"You need clothes. I suspect you only came with the clothes you're wearing now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I'll have Shiro and Kuro escort you to the clothing shops to provide you with a wardrobe. Don't worry about cost. I prefer those who serve me to be comfortable." she murmured.  
  
He simply stared at her, noticing she could go from shy to playful to regal within a span of a minute. Yumi had never given him free reign to choose a wardrobe, he had been given hand-me downs. As she flitted around the room he cleared his throat.  
  
"Shall I be residing in these chambers as well?"   
  
She paused in her steps and looked at him blankly.  
  
"I...No, I will, of course, provide you with your own room." she stammered.  
  
"You are the first queen I beleive to not want me in her bed. Interesting."  
  
She blinked at him and blushed.  
  
"Well, I mean..It wasn't terrible, but I think it would appropiate and I wouldn't have to worry about possible strangling."   
  
His face grew serious and he closed his eyes, frowning.  
  
"I apologize Misao. It was a moment of desperation." he said softly.  
  
"I forgive you, Aoshi. I...think I understand why. You hate being a pleasure slave, and you've been treated badly, I could see it in your eyes. That is mostly why I've made you my companion. Your role of pleasure slave ends today, Aoshi."   
  
He opened his eyes and met her soft gaze, and felt a strange warmth in his chest.  
  
No longer a pleasure slave. He bent down on one knee and bowed his head before her.  
  
"I pledge my service to you Misao, from this day on I am your loyal servant."   
  
Misao walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulder and surprised him and her by brushing her lips softly against his forehead.  
  
"I do not ask you to bow before me, but I accept your pledge. Please stand." she murmured.  
  
Aoshi stood up and looked down at her, his eyes softening breifly.  
  
"It will be intriguing."   
  
"What's that?" she asked, her gaze meeting his.  
  
"Seeing the kind of woman you'll be someday."   
  
She blinked at him and looked away.  
  
"I will notify Shiro and Kuro to accompany you at once. If you'll excuse me." she muttered and went into another room to change.  
  
He walked towards the window and stepped out onto the balcony, feeling the sun against his skin and breathed in the fresh air.   
  
No longer a pleasure slave. For the first time in over ten years, Aoshi felt a stirring of happiness in his heart.  
  
**********************************  
  
Sorry for the shortness, I was pressed to get an assignment due for class. I ended up forgoing class to work on it and emailing it to my profressor. Mou.  
  
So yeah!!   
  
Um... hmm.. Duet chap 8 will be getting worked on as soon as I get the time. I got plans to see Kill Bill tomorrow with my friends and I might be going to a party Saturday night so I'm not sure.  
  
Sing it with me Sofa!   
  
This is the first (thing I remember)  
  
now it's the last (thing left on my mind)  
  
afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper?)  
  
an empty heart (replaced with paranoia)  
  
where do we go (life's temporary)  
  
after we're gone (like New Year's Resolution)  
  
I know I'm wrong ( but I can't help believing)  
  
LOL...now that's stuck in my head! Yeah, that's getting ficced dude. You can have Tom, Mark is MINEEEE!!! So yeah, Shin, dude, all excited for them scans. I envy you. Where did you order the SA*KU*YA book and how much was it? I may wanna buy it actually. I should get Hana Yori Dango 4 tho.  
  
Yeah, listen to this. I've been looking for Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers) DVD 4 all of March and into this month as it was supppposed to be out. I looked everywhere, even an hour away. No where. I got to the mall and see a new HYD Dvd...it's vol. 5!! Where is vol 4?!! Did VIZ like not send it to any stores? Geez!  
  
You know, I'm just going to buy like the next DVD, vol 6, and order the second half imported. VIZ annoys me when it comes to DVDs, and sometimes manga. Though they DO put out awesome manga, they take foreeeeeeeeeeeeverrrrrrrr.  
  
Vol 2 of Kaikan Phrase...must have soon! And Hot Gimmick! And Kenshin! And ...everything else they put out I like!!  
  
OH! Funny fic!!   
  
Marraige Pains by The Jade Lady.  
  
I LOVEEDDDDD chap 2! My fave line.  
  
'It was an obi? O.O'  
  
Happily Ever After? Hardly by tesuka-chan is good too  
  
I'm musing dacrayZblaze1, as in I'm being her muse, to do a new fic. ^^  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm done! 


	3. Tea

Author's Notes: Come hither kiddies, it's time we had a special talk. You see, when I read my reviews for 'Sketchy & Frisky' several people complained it was too short. Did I not say in chapter 1 that it would only be 2 or 3 chapters long? Why was it such a shock? Guys, you have to start reading my author's notes more cuz it was pretty annoying when I said at the start it would be that long.   
  
Other than that, my heart's a little crushed to pardon my seeing misanthropy.  
  
Missed chances, men...same old same old. Always another girl.  
  
Excuse me while I go off and scream 'fuck'.  
  
To Serve  
  
Chapter 3: Tea   
  
Aoshi walked slowly into the small study belonging to Okina, Misao's advisor. He could tell Okina was more than unsettled by his presence and was mostly likely going to inquisition him.  
  
He groaned.  
  
Some tortures he still could not block out.  
  
Knocking on the door, he heard Okina's voice calling him in and with an opening and closing of the door, Aoshi walked into what would be the one of the more uncomfortable twenty minutes of his life lately.   
  
He took a seat across from Okina's large desk, keeping his gaze even the old man's he broke the momentary silence.  
  
"What is it you wish to speak of?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"I want to know if you are here as part of some malicious plot and what your intentions with Misao are." the old man began.  
  
Misao. Not Her Majesty.  
  
As Aoshi has surmised, Okina was more of a fond parental figure than advisor.  
  
"All I know is that I have been given as a gift to Her Majesty. If it is for some foul intent, I am unaware.As for my intentions, Her Majesty is in my opinion not of proper age for a pleasure slave and has asked me to be a companion. I shall act as she wishes. I seek nothing more."  
  
"So you are content to be her servant and be at her every whim?"  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes.  
  
"A servant is better than a slave. And my own personal contentment is something I fear I've lost feeling of. I have been made to serve others."  
  
"I see."  
  
Okina continued lecturing about things Aoshi should know concerning behavior and court policies in which Aoshi for the most part ignored.  
  
Soon enough he was standing to leave.  
  
"Aoshi, one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If ever you harm her, you will face the wrath of the entire court and more. I do not know the type of monarch you are used to, but Misao is dear to us all."  
  
Aoshi nodded and left the study to walk silently outside.  
  
It was a slightly breezy day and as he walked through the gardens he absently noted that there was a beauty in this place that seemed so pure and different from the harsh ugliness of the other courts. Tall pilars of a pearlescent marble decorated the large gardens that had several fountains that led to a small pond. Amidst the blue, lavender, and white hydrangea he was a stark constrast dressed in black breeches and a black shirt.   
  
A sound caught his attention, and walking down a narrow path into a section guarded by tall rose bushes Aoshi came to a small clearing where Misao stood throwing punches in the air. She was dressed in a loose pair of blue breeches and a beige shirt. She didn't notice him as she began switching to kicks. It was apparent that this Queen had an interest in fighting skills.  
  
"Your form is slightly off." he murmured, and watched with slight amusement as she stumbled and fell on her butt. Walking over to her quickly he helped her up as she brushed off her bottom.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
"Your form is off. You have the motions correct but your form is off a bit." he said, grabbing her waist and tilting slightly. Misao felt shivers where he touched her and fought back a blush.  
  
"You're kick is good, but if you stand straight you'll put strain on yourself. Tilt slightly and you'll have a more even and stronger movement." he murmured, and tilted with her and demonstrated.  
  
"Try." he asked.  
  
She moved with him for a few kicks and felt his hands leave her sides, and moved on her own. She missed the warmth of his hands momentarily and dismissed the thought.   
  
'He is not with you of his own free will...do not become too taken.'  
  
"Aoshi-sama, you practice fighting skills?" she asked, wiping her forehead with her hand.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Would you...perhaps...train with me. You appear to be more skilled than myself."  
  
"How long have you been practicing?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Since I was ten."  
  
"Four years then. I assume no one really trains with you."  
  
"Yes, Okina and the others aren't fond of my desire to train."  
  
"It does show. You need guidance. From now on I will teach you."   
  
Misao's eyes widened as a grin erupted. Without warning Aoshi found himself fiercly embraced by the young queen.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, thank you!" she squealed with delight.  
  
With momentary hesitation, Aoshi returned the embrace.  
  
"You are welcome, Misao."  
  
Misao soon realized the seeming compromising position she was in and broke apart from him.  
  
"Tell me Aoshi-sama, what is something you enjoy. Something you like to do?"   
  
He arched an eyebrow at her and smirked softly.  
  
"I do believe you're the first person to ever ask me that."   
  
"I...Aoshi-sama, just answer."  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Well then you have my full permission to use the library for as long as you like. I want you to be...comfortable." she said, her heart saying she wanted him to be happy. She barely knew him, and probably should be on guard and yet stil...  
  
Aoshi blinked and nodded.  
  
"Thank you." he murmured.  
  
Misao smiled softly.  
  
"Would you join me for tea?"  
  
"If you wish." he replied simply and followed her out of the garden.   
  
She always asked when she wanted him to do something as if he really had a choice. It was...new. A considerate queen.  
  
'Be on guard...some poisons can appear to be the sweetest things..' the Sadist in him whisper.   
  
Trust...warmth...love. Love. The pretty poison.   
  
In his youth, when he still held a shred of innocence he had been decieved by illusions and lies. He had lost any sense of anything but cruelties and twisted desires, and thus abandoned emotions. He only felt echoes of human emotion except for contempt. He found no joy, nothing worth feeling for.  
  
But now.....  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
He gazed down into the concerned sea blue eyes staring up at him and shook his head softly.  
  
"I am fine." he murmured.  
  
He followed her into her chambers where she led him to her balcony and motioned him to sit at the small table. He watched as she went to ring for tea and glanced out at the horizon. Soon the tea arrived and Misao was carrying the tray out with her, something Aoshi found slightly amusing. He would have thought she'd have one of the servants do that.   
  
Setting the tray down, she set out the two cups and poured.   
  
"It's green tea, my favorite blend. Do you want sugar?" she asked as she placed one cube in her tea.  
  
Aoshi shook his head and tasted the tea. It was a smooth, smoky tasting tea that he found to his liking and watched Misao as she took a sip, then set her cup down and reached for a tea cookie.  
  
"Misao, you always seem to ask me if I would like to do something and do not demand. And also, you took the tray yourself in here rather than have your servant set it down."  
  
Misao blinked.  
  
"I do not see those who serve me as having to do everything for me. I prefer to do most things for myself. In your case, I confess I've never been in this situation before and I am treating more as a guest I suppose. I suppose I think it's...rude to simply demand you to do things for me."  
  
"I see."  
  
Misao snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"You almost sound like Jiya when you say that."   
  
Aoshi's eyes widened slightly as being compared to Okina. He felt the corners of his lips tug into a slight smirk and a soft chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
"Aoshi-sama..did you just chuckle?"   
  
"Aa. I can't remember when last I did such a thing."  
  
Misao grinned and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Then it's going to be my goal to make you genuinely smile."   
  
Aoshi closed his eyes.  
  
"Then you shall have your work cut out for you."  
  
"Very well, I like a challenge."   
  
And with that they continued their tea is comfortable silence.  
  
AN: Yes, I know its' short but I'm busy this week with finals. Gyah...::CrieS:: having to work full time soon for summer...no......... 


	4. Mercenary

Author's Note: Hmmm...I'm thinking maybe I should put one of these fics on hold for a little bit to get some of the others cleared out of the way. I may end up putting this on hold for a bit since this one I work on least, or am least motivated to work on at the moment.  
I won't pause Duet since it's really getting into the plot, Sanctuary will prolly be a 3-5 parter anyway, Duct Tape is a lot of fun for me to write so I want to continue on that one so I dunno. I may not work on this one for a while so kindly don't bug me?  
Anywhobers, on that note with Sanctuary, yes it isn't strictly AM, but guys...it's me. There will be AM. I pretty made the pairings clear. AM, KK, SM, ST In other news for anyone who's noticed I have like NOT updated my webpage in a while...lol, well I am working on something for it, but it's taking time. I'll update soon.  
  
I suppose my energy is lacking these days with working all the fucking time and just tedious things like details before Otakon and thus. I'm sure Shin's influence will help.  
  
Oh yea, this chapter is SHORT!!  
  
:: To Serve::  
  
Chapter IV: Mercenary  
  
Staring into the silverly calm surface, clouded images blurred around like smoke as they formed recognizable shapes. Maroon eyes watched the forms take figure as shadowy sillouhettes...one tall, one short....regal auras around both. Tucking a long black strand of hair behind her ear, the prophetess gazed deeper into the pool as the image cleared and the surface rippled as eyes, so rich like cinammon, stared at her burning with a fierce intensity that startled the normally stoic gypsy. And then the pool turned blank. Megumi stood, her lavender and crimson scarves swooshing softly as she heard the loud clank of the shackles around her ankles that kept her in the small room. She was like a bird in a gilded cage, except this cage was rotted and the bird was becoming but a shell of a being. Her will, her spirit was fading away like a flame slowly dying without air. Her visions were as strong as ever, but her heart...it was more than tainting, it was dying. This place trapped her physically and mentally, a gypsy who's blood thrived on freedom. Sometimes she wished she had been given away like The Sadist, for anywhere else was better than this decayed Hell. She remembered her words she had given him about meeting his fate.  
The Sadist. She said it more as an honorific than a curse. It was a title he coveted, one to remind the queens he was no mere slave at their beck and call. She had remembered him standing there as they brought her before Yumi years ago, his eyes like chips of ice as she introduced the court to her knew 'sage'. The Sadist, Aoshi, she had seen right away that he did not belong in the foul court, and that someday he would escape. She envied that insight.  
She had seen his acts of cruelty, his acts of random humanity, but overall she held a wariness for the man. It was not that she hated or disliked him, but merely that she held no feelings but a slight jealousy that one day he might be free. She looked at the small scar on the back of her hand, remembering the flames that had caused it. She had once had a peaceful life living in a small gypsy village near the mountains, until the day Yumi's soldiers arrived and burned the gypsy village. It was an act of simple spite due to the village elder casting an unpleasant fortune to the queen. She remembered her father leading her the woods as they ran through fire and she had burnt her hand. She remembered the horrible feeling of her father's weight shifting and falling to the ground as the arrow had pierced through his chest.  
She had been taken at the age of sixteen and trapped in the court of Queen Yumi ever since. Despite her power, her visions, her accuracy...she had no idea on her own fate.  
She could almost hear the birds singing in the distance.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
As the birds chirped overhead in the tall trees shading the dirt forest path, the tall figure with spiky brown hair carrying a large, clothed object walked down the path. He was dressed in white pants and jacket and a red bandana on his forhead. He was completely alone headed towards a palace he had never visited, only going the vague mumblings of a cleric. "To the young queen Misao in the kingdom of Azure, that is where you must go."  
The cleric however had been his mentor, a gentle man named Souzou who was wise and strong. "Go Sanosuke, west to Azure. It is your destiny." Sanosuke had merely nodded and left the small village of Sekihoutai and was now walking through the Tokaido Forest to his destination for unknown reasons. It was almost funny really, here he was a mercenary being led blindly by the words of a cleric.  
But he trusted Souzou and so he continued on through the forest.  
He heard a noise ahead and saw a group of men, bandits, threatening what appeared to be a group of holy priestesses.  
"Che, nothing but trouble." he murmured as he sauntered towards the scene the large object he carried swaying.  
  
"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing," one said, his dirty fingers sliding up her neck as the pale girl trembled in fright.  
"I think I'll enjoy defiling you and then when I tire of you sell you to the slavers in Hexarc."  
"I suggest you take your shit for fingers off the lady unless you want to say farewell to them."  
The bandits turned and saw Sanosuke, snarling at him.  
"Stupid kid! Get the hell out of here." one gruffly sneered.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. It's nothing personal, but I can't stand seeing a woman being harmed." Sanosuke said sharply. The bandits rushed him, and he dodged their punches easily. "I don't have time for this." Sano murmured in a lament and when they all rushed him he quickly unwrapped the large object to reveal a zanbattou which he quickly used to knock all the bandits unconscious to the ground.  
Re-wrapping his weapon, he approached the priestesses who were trying to regain their composure.  
"Are you all alright?" Sanosuke asked gently, and they merely nodded and inclined their heads in thanks.  
The leader of group, who's robes were slightly different, peered at Sanosuke with blue-grey eyes that almost unnerved him. "You are a wanderer who has lived outside the threads of fate...but the web has been spun...she is waiting for you." Sanosuke made a gasping noise, it was soft but audible.  
"Wha..What?"  
The woman blinked and bowed her head again.  
"Forgive me, kind sir. I am a seer and the words...they just came to me."  
"That's fine. Where are you ladies headed?"  
"Valstra."  
"That's on my way. How about I escort you ladies?"  
"Oh, you're so kind! May the heavens bless you."  
Sanosuke closed his eyes and smiled politely.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Red...pools of red crimson. Darkness. It was not an evil, but an ancient. It was the forgotten. The Blood.  
Someone...someone was appearing and walking over the red, ripples at their steps. And then it all bled to blue.  
  
Megumi's eyes shot open as she gasped for breath, the heaviness of the vision making her feel as if she had slammed into a wall. Her normal visions only left a slight disorientated feeling, but this...her body ached. The Blood.  
That thought made her shudder. She had not heard whispers of that in years. They were of ancient power, created by the dragons to guard the land. Once a noble people, the Blood soon became a perversion of the old ways until they had all but died out decades ago. They had become too greedy, and the damage they had caused was still felt lands that were now dead.  
But now...the Blood was calling to something. Someone.  
Was it she? Long ago there had been a prophecy seen in a dream web of one who would rule all the Blood and restore things as they should be.  
But that was seven hundred years ago. And yet... Megumi had FELT it. A power of the Darkness that was unlike anything she had ever felt before.  
Only one other was close to such power....and he was now a slave.  
As her body recovered, the word could not be stopped from escaping her lips.  
"Queen."  
Regathering her shaken nerves, Megumi knew she needed more clarity for a vision of such potential importance. She would have to descend through the the inner webs of her psyche and call out for anyone who could help. It would wear her out surely, but it was a risk she was willing to take.  
Every seer, dream seer, and prophet's visions were all stemmed from the inner webs of the psyche all connected in a system so old it's beginning was unrecordable. There were thirteen levels of psychic web, and while the most activity occured within the first seven, the other six were for those of stronger power...and the post powerul threads of web were those of the Darkness, the black webs.  
The webs were categorized by colors. White, Yellow, Tiger Eye, Rose, Summer-sky, Purple Dusk, Opal, Green, Sapphire, Red, Grey, Ebon-Grey, and Black. Opal was the dividing line between the light and dark threads.  
Anyone who had descended from the Blood was born with a Birthright color, and it was possible to descend a maximum of three colors if an Offering to the Darkness was made. But that was in days of old. The Offerings were no longer made, and most forgot of the webs altogether.  
There were some she had met who were of Birthright Rose or even Purple Dusk, but never knew the potential they posessed and thus the power layed dormant. She herself was Birthright Green, and if she had the capability to make an Offering, she was sure she would of ended up descending to Red. But she had been a slave to the courts for too long, and her knowledge was slowly but surely seeping out of her year after year as the vile drugs she was given threw her more and more towards the edge of insanity.  
Laying back, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes, descending to her inner web and plucking each thread, calling out to anyone.  
'I need help..' she called out to every thread she could, starting from white and finally reaching the Green when a hum responded on the thread.  
'What do you need?' a voice called out, a strong but gentle voice.  
'I've seen things...in visions and the Blood'  
There was no response for a moment.  
'She is coming.' 'She? Who is she? All I see is a figure walking upon Red. The Blood'  
'It is she, the living myth, dreams made flesh'  
'Queen?! But that prophecy was made seven hundred years ago and is now considered by most false'  
'The prophecy stands. Seven hundred years is nothing to the Blood, you should know this. You are blood of the Blood'  
'Who are you?' Megumi asked. She did not feel any ill ease for her faceless advisor, but she wanted to know.  
'I am one who has seen many things and whose time has passed. I now watch and wait for her...for she is who I shall serve'  
Megumi wasn't sure how she knew it, and yet.  
'You are of the Blood, of the truest sense'  
'How very perceptive, child. It makes me content to see a child of the Blood who understands'  
'Thank you. Tell me, can you at least give me a name to know you by'  
'You may think of me as the High Priestess of the Hourglass'  
'Thank you. My name is Megumi'  
'Child of the blood, I leave with these words of vision. You who sees destiny will soon meet the key to yours. The one you've been waiting to free you...he will arrive...soon.' Before she could process the words, she felt herself ascend quickly through the webs as her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air.  
She could not move, her body was too drained from the webs. Glancing around as best as she could, she could discern that it was still dark, and she was still on the throne room floor alone. With no more energy in her to think, she drifted asleep as somewhere far away a lone figure sat, a pale hand tracing a long, thin finger over a black metal thread that shimmered with gold.  
"Thank the Darkness, for she is coming. How I've waited for you, my Queen."  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


End file.
